


Hulk Loves

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: mrs-dragneel-stark-solo. Can I request a bruce x reader where reader gets hurt during a mission and hulk takes her to the quinjet and lets bruce take control to fix her up.? Please? 😁





	Hulk Loves

**Author's Note:**

> mrs-dragneel-stark-solo. Can I request a bruce x reader where reader gets hurt during a mission and hulk takes her to the quinjet and lets bruce take control to fix her up.? Please? 😁

While you had been going on missions with the Avengers for the past few years, it was like the first time every time. The adrenaline always skyrocketed, a feeling you enjoyed. Your parents called you their own little ‘Dare Devil’. “You good?” You glanced to the side, seeing Bruce. Smiling when he gave you the same look that he always did when you asked, you chuckled. 

“Let’s just hope this is quick.” He told you, going back to mentally preparing himself for the Hulk to take over. That was something no one enjoyed. While you did not fear the Hulk, you saw the toll it took on Bruce. You’d always be there for him, too. You loved him, a lot, but he kept you at an arm’s length most of the time. While he was always angry, he was almost always scared, as well. A little fact that he’d confided in you about a year ago. The team members were his family, and he was terrified of hurting one of them. A valid concern, but him being so aware had to have some effect on the Hulk, right? The Hulk was an extension of Bruce, not an entirely different being. 

You touched his forearm gently. “It’ll work out.” You assured him. Your voice was soft, and a moment later, your hand was moved, back to your own space. 

Everyone knew how you and Bruce felt about each other, and they knew that it would take a shove for either of you to act on it. Bruce kept to himself in that manner, and you would respect his wishes no matter how you felt towards him. They felt you both deserved to be happy, but had no idea how to help the two of you together. “Last gear check, guys. We’re about to land.” Steve announced, double checking his own gear. Not that he hadn’t been since the Quinjet took off. 

* * *

Aiming your gun, you shot a guy a few feet in front of you. The fight had started minutes ago, but already seemed to have gone on for ages. Only because of the amount of people involved. The more people fighting, the longer it seemed to stretch on. You didn’t understand it, but you chose to push the thoughts from your mind. 

Clint was off to your right, up about 7 stories, on the top of a nearby building, helping you weed out the area. You wanted a semi-safe place for the civilians to run to. You were hoping that would be the building behind you. Just until everything was clear, and they could get home to their families. 

“Y/N!” Nat yelled. “Kid. Nine o’clock.” She told you as she took out another guy with her legs. 

Whipping your head, you saw a little boy who was maybe 6. He was holding a teddy bear tight, crying. “Shit.” You whispered, running as fast as you could. You were the closest one to him at the moment. You reached him, and barely stopped moving, lifting him into your arms. Feeling him shake killed you. “I’m gonna get you somewhere safe, and then find your mom, okay?” You told him, your eyes scanning the area. Finding a spot that didn’t seem to be as bad, you rushed towards it. You set him down and tried to comfort him. “I’m Y/N. What’s your name?” You asked gently. 

He sniffed. “I’m Jake.” He told you. “I’m with my daddy! My mommy is sick, so we wanted a present to make her feel better.” He cried, looking around. When his eyes went wide, you went to look at what got his attention, just to be slammed to the side. “Y/N!” He cried, shaking.

Bruce had Hulked out soon after arriving, smashing every bad guy that came near him. His head whipped towards the little voice crying out your name to see you being pinned by someone. Letting out a roar, he was to you in a leap. “Hulk help.” He growled, lifting the offending man with ease. In one swift motion, the man was thrown into a building. 

You groaned, coughing up a bit of blood, your hand going to your side. You’d been stabbed in those short moments between being tackled, and Hulk rescuing you. “You okay?” You asked the kid, hoping he didn’t get hurt. He simply nodded, making you give him a half smile. 

“Jake!” Came a man’s voice as Hulk gently lifted you into his large arms. 

“Daddy!” Jake screamed, rushing to the man. His little arms wrapped around his father’s neck, clinging to him. 

Once you were sure Jake was safe, you allowed yourself to relax against Hulk’s chest, your eyes closing. The others remained fighting as you were rushed to the Quinjet, and placed on a bed. Opening your eyes, you saw Hulk’s jaw twitch. “Thank you.” You said softly. He smiled in return before you watched him slowly turn back into Bruce. 

“He’s never given me up that easily before.” He mused. “The big guy likes to be in charge.” Bruce told you as he started rushing around to make sure that you were taken care of. “He’s worried about you. So am I.” He cut the side of your suit, slightly paling at the sight of your wound. 

You closed your eyes as he worked, trying to ignore the pain. 

* * *

Once the fighting died down, the others met up. “Where’s Y/N?” Steve asked, sounding worried as they looked around. Was she under some rubble? Was she badly injured somewhere? 

“Hulk carried her off.” Clint told him, having the best view from where he was. “She helped some kid, got hurt, and Hulk swept her away.” He shrugged. “My guess? She’s being cuddled by the giant green man, because the science side of him won’t fess up.” 

“Let’s go check.” Tony nodded, still worried about you either way. 

* * *

“You wake her up and I’ll let the other guy take care of you.” Bruce hissed at them as they entered the room you were set up in. “She got stabbed, and I had to do a quick patch job. She’s sedated, but we need to get her to a hospital. She was coughing up blood.” He explained, swallowing and looking over at you. 

“You’re not the Hulk.” Tony muttered, making Bruce raise an eyebrow at you. “What? We thought we’d find her cuddling him.” He said simply. 

Bruce shook his head. “As soon as her eyes opened when we were here, he gave me back control.” He explained. “I didn’t think he could worry.” He admitted. “Seems there’s more to the Hulk than anger.” 


End file.
